


Teenagers

by HalloweenJesus



Series: Teenagers [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action, Adorable, Adorkable, Angst, Boruto Isn't A Dumbass, Comedy, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Konohamaru Is Actually A Character, M/M, Mitsuki Knows EVERYTHING, None of which are romantic interests, Only A Couple OCs, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sarada Is Intelligent, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, dorky, we all need more konohamaru in our lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenJesus/pseuds/HalloweenJesus
Summary: (Also up on FFNET)Teenagers are awkward, hormonal beings. Boruto and Sarada know this, but are only just now figuring out that it's okay to be awkward, even if you're on your first date and need to meet up at a hidden location to avoid the inevitably terrible wrath of one of said teenagers' fathers. Worse yet; it turns out that working as a ninja isn't the best thing for a stable relationship. Who knew!





	1. First Date

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just got on Wellbutrin for my ADHD and Anxiety, so I'm pretty amped today and want to write something I'm unfamiliar with. Thus, a Boruto/Sarada fic! Let me know what you think; I don't see all too many of these just yet, probably because the series is so young. Wish me luck!

PS: Kishimoto owns literally everything.

PSS: Boruto and Sarada are like 14 here I guess?

PSSS: 10 Ryo = 1 USD (100 Yen = 10 Ryo is a confirmed metric from Kishimoto, so the math is pretty simple)

* * *

Boruto yawned as he stood up put on his black jacket, having taken a late-day nap in his room after getting home from a mission earlier today. Stretching out, he reminisced. Things had gone smoothly; his team had been required to slay a gargantuan tortoise that was ruining a local lakeside town's sugar cane crop. It had taken a long while at first, but one they'd figured out that his shell was weak to Wind ninjutsu, the task had been quite easy. And thus, he was another 1000 Ryo richer.

It was quite funny really; his team went on so many missions that he'd already built up quite a reserve of cash, and he didn't even need it. Frankly, he was surprised his mom wasn't forcing him to pay rent or something seeing as he wasn't exactly the most willing contributor to his chores at home. At his age, Naruto had been living in an apartment by himself. That was pretty crazy to think of; he couldn't imagine living on his own. Speaking of his father, Naruto was out of the house pulling an overnight shift, as usual. Despite that, Boruto couldn't bring himself to be particularly mad at his father this evening.

_Ne, I'm kind of glad dad isn't here tonight..._

Yes, for once he was in fact glad that the Hokage wasn't present. There was something he had to do tonight and explaining it to his mother was already going to be quite an embarrassing chore. He couldn't imagine the mess it would make if he talked to his dad about what he had planned.

Frankly, he wasn't even sure if his dad had ever even _been_ on a date. Then again, neither had he, so there wasn't really much of an argument to be made.

Boruto reddened briefly at the thought. He was going on a date. A _date_. Shikadai would freak when he heard about this! Well, maybe not freak, it was _Shikadai_ after all, but regardless he'd think it was cool... maybe. Eh, who cared, he was giddy with excitement, and admittedly very nervous. It was 8:00 now; he had to meet his date at 8:30. That would be plenty of time.

Boruto then walked down the stairs briskly, hitai-ite tied around his neck and just barely covered by the inner edges of his jacket. He didn't need it on his forehead right now, and those things got a tad uncomfortable after a while. Walking past the kitchen, Boruto was glad that his mother was nowhere to be found, letting out a sigh of relief. The sooner he could leave the better, and to be honest, if he could leave without telling his mother where he was going, that would be a good thing.

_Phew, I guess I'm in the clear._

Then of course, things went ever so slightly wrong as he made it to the door.

"Boruto? Where are you going so late?"

A soft voice had called from behind him, in the living room. Turning his neck around in almost a comically slow fashion, he found himself looking at a wide-eyed, vaguely inquisitive Hinata. His mother had caught him.

_Damn it! I was so close._

So Boruto forced himself to choke out a reply, albeit with a highly flushed face and a blatantly nervous tone.

"Ah! Mom... I'm just headed out to get in some shuriken throwing practice! Ye-yeah...just shuriken throwing! Sasuke-Sensei says he won't teach me any new jutsu until my basics are better, so I figured I'd go work on it in my off-time..."

His mother eyed him suspiciously for a moment, her usually soft look breaking, if only a tiny bit. Then, she sighed and spoke, seemingly unbothered.

"Alright. I'm proud to see you taking the initiative to train yourself. One question though... wouldn't it be better to practice shuriken throwing with Sarada? She's _very_ good at it, isn't she?"

If Boruto had water in his mouth, he would be spitting it out.

_Shit! Mothers are too damn perceptive!_

Sparing himself a tad more embarrassment, instead of answering, Boruto just bolted for the door, and swung it open, simply calling out to his mom in a rushed mess of words that _could_ be described as an excuse if you used a microscope.

"Heymomsorrygottagoitsalreadylate!"

The door slammed, and Boruto was off, already leaping away from his house, building to building. That said, even though he had only just started moving, he was already sweating bullets. The power of a mother was not to be underestimated.

Although he'd never know, the moment after he left, Hinata briefly chuckled to herself over a soft smile. Her son needed to learn to hide his intentions better.

* * *

By the time he got to the training ground, Boruto was panting, hands to his knees. Had he been followed? Rapidly glancing around, he observed his surroundings, scanning them for any sign of life. The coast looked clear; just the usual forested surroundings and lake. Glancing down at his watch, he checked the time.

_8:15 PM... she should be here in like fifteen minutes the-_

"You're early?"

A familiar, seemingly inquisitive voice called out from behind him. Of course she was already here. Frantically straightening his back and turning himself around, Boruto found himself face to face with Sarada, wearing her red jacket and...jeans instead of shorts? This was...new. Unsure how to actually prepare a response to her quite literally calling him out, he responded in the most natural way possible; with distaste and a venomous tone.

"Why does it sounds like a question, eh!?"

Sarada just crossed her arms and frowned, turning her head away as she replied, seemingly disinterested.

"You just aren't usually one to be this early is all. I actually figured you'd stand me up."

Boruto sighed almost sweat dropped; were her expectations really that low?! Trying his best to not sound like he was lamenting a jail sentence, he replied, hoping to gain at least a little bit of credibility.

"Ne, I'd never stand you up! I even escaped a terrible beast to meet you tonight!"

He puffed up his chest a little after the last part. Sarada turned her head back towards him and looked at him with suspicion in her eyes before replying.

"And which beast might that have been?"

Boruto's moment of pride was quickly squashed, much like a bug.

"...My mother?"

Sarada just sighed before... laughing? She covered her mouth with her right hand as if she was hiding something, but this sound was distinctly laughter. He didn't hear her laugh often. Boruto of course, just sort of stared at her while she did so, coming to a realization that he'd certainly dwelled upon before coupled with another that he hadn't ever noticed.

_She's really pretty... and she has a cute laugh? Is that a thing? I dunno, but it sure seems like it._

Of course, being a teenage boy with no impulse control, Boruto did the least smooth thing possible and blurted it out.

"Your laugh is cute."

Sarada's eyes widened before her entire face reddened in what appeared to be a blush. That was good, right? Well, maybe not, seeing as she immediately turned around and began walking towards the path back to the village. Worried for a moment, Boruto was about to speak when Sarada did it for him.

"...Idiot. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Boruto's eyes widened before he broke out into a grin; he hadn't messed things up _too_ terribly. Quickly catching up to Sarada, he walked alongside her, quite content with the way things were going so far.

* * *

They were about 10 minutes from the the village when Sarada broke what had amounted to mostly silence up until now.

"Where are we eating?"

_Shit! I hadn't thought about that! How stupid am I?_

He had to figure out something quickly; what did you say in a situation like this? Letting his instincts take the wheel for a moment, he blurted out what amounted to on-the-spot bullshit.

"Oh! I figured we'd um... eat somewhere you wanted to go?"

Thank God that had been what his brain came up with. It was pretty much the only time tonight that his instincts had been on point tonight. Letting the lady decided tended to be a good thing to do, right? Fuck, he didn't know, he was fourteen and new to all of this!

_Please work, please work, please work..._

"Oh, alright. How does Ichiraku's sound?"

Ramen? He loved ramen! Although, Boruto didn't even know Sarada enjoyed it. Odd.

"I didn't know you liked ramen."

Sarada just glanced at him and smiled a tad before replying.

"Mama makes it whenever papa comes home. I think he got hooked on it because of your dad, actually."

That made a surprising amount of sense. Boruto nodded, satisfied with the answer, and kept on walking before thinking of yet another question to ask.

"Why did we meet at the training ground instead of in town? Wouldn't it have been faster to meet there?"

Sarada nodded, affirming his statement, but then replied with an answer he wasn't expecting, using a significantly more subdued and almost embarrassed tone.

"...I was worried papa would follow me if I told him I was going downtown. If we got caught meeting at the training ground, it would be a lot easier to come up with an excuse than if we were caught in town, no?"

Boruto gulped. The idea of _Sasuke_ finding him on a date with his daughter was quite terrifying.

"Yeah, it was probably a good idea now that I think about it. I'd rather our date go uninterrupted by my sudden murder at the hands of your father."

Sarada, once again, began laughing after hearing this. Boruto withheld his compliments this time, but _did_ laugh along with her. This was turning out to be a very enjoyable experience. It became even more so when Sarada spoke again, this time quite suddenly and without any inhibition, as if she'd been working up to saying whatever it was she was about to say. Extending her left arm outwards towards Boruto with an open palm, she looked at him with soft eyes, speaking just as softly.

"Hold my hand?"

Boruto, for the second time tonight, blushed, glancing around wildly to try and hide it before inadvertently letting eyes met with Sarada's. In that moment, he could tell that she was thinking the exact same thing he was.

_Just do it, dammit!_

So, without the exchanging of any more words, Boruto simply extended his right arm and took Sarada's hand in his own. Immediately upon contact, his eyes widened with intrigue.

_She's really... warm? Why is her hand so warm?_

Sarada, as if reading his mind, grumbled out a simple, oddly disdainful response towards the blonde's surprise.

"...it's my nature type. Fire-Release users are _really _warm all the time. Trust me, it's not as nice as it sounds; makes wearing sweaters a living hell."

Boruto failed to stifle a grin and chuckle at the image of Sarada wearing a sweater. The picture his brain had conjured up looked distinctly like a children's librarian. This being said, his laughter earned him an evil glare from her, as well as a swift punch in the shoulder from her still-free right hand.

"'Ow! What was that for?"

Sarada simply puffed up her cheeks and turned her head away, speaking in a blatantly exaggerated tone of accusation.

"Laughing at a lady is impolite."

Boruto rolled his eyes before attempting to defend himself.

"Hey! It's not my fault you only wear short-sleeved shirts!"

Sarada turned her head back towards him ever so slightly, sparing him a brief glance before sighing and speaking in an equally exaggerated tone.

"_Fine, _I suppose you're allowed _one _laugh... but no more! On another note, when did you start noticing what I wore?"

When _had_ he started paying attention to her clothes? Trying his best to mask his intentions, he snuck a glance in Sarada's direction to simply just look at her face for a brief moment. Turning away before she could notice, lest he be punched again, he thought about it for a second.

_It was that day on top of the Hokage monument, with Mitsuki, I think... yeah, that when I first realized how pretty she was. I paid attention to what she was wearing starting around then._

It was almost always the same thing, of course. A red dress, or a red shirt, or a red skirt; here was a lot of red, but still, anything that had to do with how she looked interested Boruto, more than any other girl around him certainly had. It even interested him perhaps too much, because soon before long, as their walk towards the village was coming to an end, his mind began to wander in a bit of a risky direction.

_Her shirt's pretty, as always... and tight, too. I wonder if **everything**_ _she wears __is red..._

He then of course, gulped very loudly and snapped himself back to the realm of reasonable possibility. As much as Boruto's brain wanted to start dreaming of all the clothes he couldn't see, this was a first date, and he was effectively the most inexperienced person alive when it came to any sort of physicality. He'd kissed somebody _once_ on a dare, and that was about it. Unfortunately for him, Sarada had noticed the gulp, and had _hopefull__y _not noticed the fact that his pants were had quickly become very snug during his little mental vacation. Turning her to face him with a smirk on her face, she spoke in a relatively calm, inquisitive tone.

"You excited?"

Shit, she had noticed! With his face quickly turning into a wildfire, Boruto frantically searched for an excuse to hide his particular predicament.

"Oh! Well, uh...you're v-very pretty and um..."

Yet, to his surprise, Sarada merely raised an eyebrow in response, and Boruto stopped talking _very_ quickly. Looking him over as if she was suspicious of something, she mounted her reply quickly.

"I was talking about the food, dumbass. What did you think I mean- ohhhhh. Oh. OH!"

Well, it was good to know he wasn't the only one blushing anymore. However, unlike the horrific scowl he'd expected, Sarada's grin had held steadfast after her recognition of his... "issue", laughter following from her mouth instead of a scream like he would have imagined.

"H-hey! It's not funny! I can't control it!"

_Are all girls this evil?_

Sarada quieted down quite quickly after that, but she was clearly still amused.

"S-sorry *snicker*, it's just... you're so embarrassed by it!"

Boruto looked legitimately offended for a moment, his tone placing this on full display as he pointed an accusatory finger in her direction.

"Of course I am! What would you do if I found out you were wet and started laughing!?"

Sarada feigned a frown, although seeming to legitimately ponder upon his question for a brief moment before replying, this time with a tone that was a tad softer than earlier.

"It's not a big deal, it's natural. I just didn't expect it is all."

His eyes brightened at the notion that Sarada wasn't horribly offended. Boruto then managed to get a reply out, although quite quietly in very stark opposition to his usual behavior.

"...Why wouldn't you? You're a very pretty girl and that tends to be what happens around pretty girls."

This time it was Sarada's turn to be quiet for a moment.

"...thank you. I don't get that a lot... or from anybody besides Chocho, really."

With that, Boruto finally managed to get back his smile from earlier.

"Hey, I guess that just means I get to be the first person to prove her right!"

At that, Sarada laughed once more, although Boruto still had another question to ask.

"I dunno how to phrase this, really, but, is it okay to talk about this stuff? Like, with a girl? I know about most of it, but I just figured this wasn't the kind of thing you talked about on a date, especially not a first one."

Sarada cocked her head, thinking about it for a second, only to reply in a seemingly affirmative tone.

"I don't see why not; we're teenagers and we're on a date, no need to dance around it. It's not unreasonable to think about things like that, although like you said, I guess it's a little bit embarrassing. I'm sure we'll get used to that kind of thing though. I hope so, at least. I just don't think we need to be worried about being awkward, since that's a given. We should just have fun, I guess."

Boruto simply nodded his head in response before beginning to walk alongside her again. He loved the fact that she was so relaxed about these things; he'd have expected her to be as high-strung as she was during missions, but no, deep down, Sarada was just a very... _chill_ girl.

_I'm really glad I got her before somebody else._

And even though he didn't know it at the moment, she was glad too.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch, surprisingly enough. There were no run-ins with teammates, or awkward discussions about human anatomy, just an enjoyable meal shared between two people. And thus, it was coming to the time at which they had to say goodbye for the night. They were standing on a lamp-lit pathway near Boruto's home, having walked to a nearby park after eating to get some fresh air. There was nobody around them, and for that, the duo was grateful.

"You know I can walk you home, right?"

Sarada shook her head, smiling as she spoke.

"I'm pretty sure papa would notice you, and if he did, he'd probably know exactly what we'd been up to. That's...not something I think you'd like very much."

Boruto sighed and replied, resigning himself to the idea that he'd probably never be able to be the gentleman he was probably supposed to be.

"Ah well, I suppose we'll just have to say goodbye here then. Did you have fun?"

Sarada nodded, speaking with what amounted to simple happiness.

"Absolutely. Thanks for taking me out, Boruto-kun."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Kun?"

Sarada gave him an expectant look while she replied?

"Why, would you rather I call you an idiot?"

Boruto snorted, trying his best not to laugh; there had been enough untimely laughter from both parties tonight, the last thing he needed was to mess things up at the last moment of the date. Then, mustering all the confidence he could, he spoke the ballsiest sentence of the night. It could either be incredibly corny or incredibly charming; he didn't know just yet.

"I dunno, idiot's got a nice ring to it. I always liked the fact that you came up with a nickname for me; it helped me figure out that you liked me as much as I liked you."

_Please don't backfire, please don't backfire, please don't backfire._

Sarada only stared at him for a moment before smiling; she'd made the same decision to not laugh that he had, he imagined. Only she'd hidden it better.

"Yeah, well, idiot it is then."

Boruto gave her a farcical frown before replying, spurred on by his newfound confidence.

"Awe... can I at least be _your _idiot?"

Wide-eyed, this time, Sarada couldn't hide her laughter. Boruto's resulting frown was quite real when compared to his last.

"S-sorry, it's just... was that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Boruto spoke, almost offended, although knowing from previous experience that she meant well.

"So what if it was?"

It took Sarada a moment to calm down, but upon doing so, her reply lifted Boruto's spirits into the stratosphere.

"Haha. Yeah, sure; you can be _my_ idiot. But I want something before I go."

He gulped. Did she mean-

_Calm down. Remember that it's okay to talk about_ things.

"Can I assume that you want me to kiss you?"

Sarada blushed upon hearing the words themselves. So she WAS still more comfortable with subtlety. It was good to know that he still had a few buttons to push.

"...maybe I do. I guess you'll just have to try and see if it works out well for you.

Boruto smirked to try and hide how scared he was. What if he messed it up? He'd done this once for god's sakes, he didn't know if Sarada had ever done it, and it was all just scary and-

"Boruto. We agreed to not be afraid of these kind of things, didn't we? If I'm going to be Hokage I can't be afraid of a kiss."

Looking Sarada straight in the eyes, he saw a soft but scared look that reminded him that she was just as new at this as he was. That being said, he figured it wouldn't do to let her leave unhappy.

"I guess your right hand man can't be either, then."

And with that, Boruto lifted Sarada's glasses off of her head with his left hand before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers ever so softly.

_I don't want to push my luck, but wow, she really means it when she says ALL of her is warm._

After a few seconds he pulled away to see a smiling Sarada standing in front of him.

"That was... nice. I liked it, even if it was a bit tame."

Boruto simply shrugged before replying.

"Yeah, it was nice. And even if it was tame, we have plenty of time to get better at it."

Sarada laughed before beginning to walk off.

"I suppose we do. Say... are you busy tomorrow night?"

Boruto shook his head, replying expectantly.

"Nope; why, do you have something in mind?"

Sarada shot him a smirk before replying.

"I might. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Have a good night, idiot."

And with that, she flickered away on her merry way home. Turning around to walk towards his home, Boruto felt satisfied, among other things, but most prominently, he was excited and looking forwards to next time. Maybe things wouldn't be as awkward next time.

_Nah, probably not._

That being said, the fear of awkwardness didn't stop his mind from wandering; only this time, Boruto welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this! If you want to see this become a lil series, please review and favorite; I'd love to keep writing this kind of thing.


	2. Secrets

**A/N: **So um... you all wanted a series. Like... a lot. I've received about 10 private messages asking for another chapter and a good number of comments as well. I can't promise I'll be consistent with updates and I know it'll take a while to get through but like; this is really fun to write, so I'mma try my best. Here we go! Chapter 2.

**PS: **Kishimoto owns everything, including my soul and Naruto.

* * *

The earliest beams of the coming day's sunlight were shining through Boruto's window when he awoke. He'd been having a _delicious_ dream; he was at Ichiraku's, awaiting a bowl of ramen, and better yet, Konohamaru-niisan was paying! He'd sat down, made his order, and the food had just arrived. Then finally the climatic moment, in which he was about to down the first gulp of his wonderful meal finally came...but not before he was unceremoniously woken up due to a knocking on his window. To say the least, he was a bit distraught. Sitting up and shaking his messy hair out of his face, he grumbled groggily while taking a look to see who was at his window.

_Eh? I-it's so damn early...who the hell- oh._

Of course it was Sarada. What other human being would be awake at this ungodly hour? Well, for some reason she had a disdainful glare plastered across her features, so there was clearly some reason behind her appearance. Glancing over at his clock, he could see that it was 6:00 AM. Training was at noon today wasn't it? Clearly there was something he wasn't getting as Sarada had just pulled his window up, and stepped into his room to help coerce him a tad faster.

"Come on then! Speed up, idiot."

He was still confused; that was a problem. However, upon trying to ask why it was that she was here, Boruto's brain short-circuited; a lack of breakfast and sudden wake-up would do that to a man. So, instead of a well spoken, properly formulated sentence for a question, he ended up just making a sort of... "noise" in an inquisitive tone while blinking his eyes to get used to the light shining through his now opened window.

"W-wuh?"

Sarada sighed dramatically after realizing her attempts to get her teammate out of bed weren't working. And so, she walked up to the bed without any indication as to her intentions and summarily slapped him across the face.

"Idiot. Wake up. We have a mission."

Well, that had certainly cleared up his confusion, but at the same time had unfortunately caused him _significant _pain. Sarada hit hard! Shaking his head, Boruto pulled himself out of bed to put on proper clothing, speaking to his teammate as he did so. He was...a tad pissed off to say the least.

"Ne, OUCH! I thought you liked me!"

Sarada just chuckled at her teammate's discomfort, replying to his accusation with an almost comically dismissive tone.

"I might like you, but that doesn't mean you get to sleep in when I've been up for hours hoping we were going to get a mission."

_Up for hours? Is she a fucking vampire? Well, she is Sasuke-sensei's daughter after all..._

Boruto sighed, his face falling as he spoke in an exaggeratedly depressed tone.

"I'm seriously reconsidering this relationship..."

Sarada gave him an incredulous stare; he wasn't very convincing. That said, she could still tease him for it, and with that in mind, she did so.

"Awe, I'm sorry you don't want to wake up. We can just- wait, what are you doing?"

Sarada's eyes widened as Boruto had unceremoniously removed his sleeping shirt and begun to take off his pants, seemingly paying no regard to the fact that Sarada was even in the room. She knew that she should have said something sooner, but since he didn't seem to mind...

Okay, wait, that was definitely an ass. Sarada was quickly realizing that she needed to say something soon or else she risked see something even worse than that.

"Fuck! Boruto, don't change while I'M here!"

Pulling his pants up before turning around (thank GOD), Boruto shot Sarada a shit-eating grin before speaking in an equally teasing tone.

"Says the girl who's blushing."

Sarada would have have denied it, but it seemed pointless at this point; she was so evidently flushed that comparing her to a tomato would have been a reasonable statement. Instead, she simply crossed her arms, looked away and spoke in a mildly defeated, slightly reserved tone.

"Well it's not my fault that you're hot."

Boruto's eyes widened and he froze for a second as he straightened his new shirt over his chest. Sarada glanced back up and looked at him, clearly a tad unsure about her previous words.

_Did she just say I was hot? Woah._

Sarada was fully prepared for him to say something stupid or rude in response to her compliment, but instead, she got a much more subdued reply.

"...I didn't know you thought I was hot."

Sarada almost snorted. Really? Had she not made it obvious by following him around for years and going on a date with him? He really was a dunce sometimes. Rolling her eyes as she spoke, Sarada's tone took on a much more sarcastic nature. To say the least, it felt very much in line with her usual self.

"Oh yes, I obviously made out with you yesterday because I find you _completely _unattractive."

Boruto blushed at the thought of remembering the events of yesterday. Yes, over the past two weeks, kissing Sarada had very quickly become quite an enjoyable pastime to say the least.

_Calm down; you can think **those** thoughts later._

Thus, instead of replying to her statement and further complicating the situation, Boruto gave a simple shrug and slipped his black jacket on before pulling himself through his window and beckoning for Sarada to follow him. That said, he did slip in a little jab at her before giving in to the evils of productivity. She had woken him up at 6:00 AM, after all.

"And I thought that I was the one who was wasting time?"

Sarada sighed as she replied.

"You're insufferable sometimes. We do have to go though."

With no quip at the ready, it was all Boruto could do to just shoot a grin in Sarada's direction before jumping off onto the nearest rooftop, his teammate following in close pursuit.

* * *

As was standard with most Genin Shinobi teams, Team 7 all quickly headed to the base of Hokage tower to meet with their Sensei that morning...although Sarada and Boruto had been there for several hours prior to their leader turning up. And, as Sarada had anticipated, they did in fact have a mission lined up. Yawning, Konohamaru, clearly still not used to having to wake up "early" for any reason despite being a Jonin for years, continued to explain the goal of their mission.

"_sigh-_Anyway, that's the gist of it; a bandit gang ransacking Junmachi and stealing food and the like from local farmers. This mission has been assigned a C-rank, so expect to be gone for a few days. Any questions?"

Sarada, inquisitive as always, was the first to raise her hand to speak. That said, the look on her face conveyed anything but excitement, a stark contrast to her outlook this morning when she thought about the prospect of a mission.

"Yes, Sarada?"

"Sensei, why is it that we're being assigned another mission dealing with bandits? Haven't we done this, what, ten times or so already? I assumed that by now we'd have finished enough C-ranks to warrant a B-rank mission sent our way."

Konohamaru clearly took a second to prepare his answer, and Boruto, observing the situation, internally groaned.

_Come on, Sarada, don't try and shaft us with a hard mission!_

Luckily, the group's leader seemed to have Boruto's best interests in mind, if unknowingly. Despite his previously relaxed manner of speaking, the serious tone of a true teacher came into play with this response; clearly Konohamaru was trying to speak with authority.

"Well Sarada, for one, the difference between missions of each rank is often exponential. Thus while C-ranks can take days, B-ranks can stretch for many weeks on end, and A-ranks have been known to last months or longer. You're all still Genin, so unless extraordinary circumstances come about, there will be no situation in which our squad will receive a B-rank mission. Is that clear?"

While her father might have objected to this, Sarada was at least a _little_ less resistant to authority, and understood the situation. Thus, with a quick nod, the notion was dismissed.

"Any other questions?"

This time, Boruto of all people spoke, choosing to skip the pleasantries of raising his hand. That said, he seemed to be itching to ask this question, whatever it was, so Konohamaru decided to not comment. Sarada, of course, paying close attention to the boy, intended to tell him off later.

"Niisan, Where is Junmachi? I haven't heard Dad or Mom mention it before so it can't be too important of a place, yeah?"

This time, Konohamaru responded with a matter-of-fact tone about his voice, clearly trying to educate the blonde ninja, while Sarada was giving the boy an incredulous look.

"Actually, Boruto, Junmachi is the Land of Fire's foremost source of food; it's two days south of Konoha. Usually, I'd scold you for not knowing that as the Hokage's son, but since that's Naruto-niisan... well, I'm not surprised."

Boruto was, of course, not particularly happy at the idea of being insulted.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Then, before Konohamaru had a chance to reply, Sarada swung a fist at Boruto's shoulder while seemingly holding little back, sending him reeling and grabbing the point of impact.

"Agh! Sarada-chan, what the hell?"

Sarada, as was par for the course at this point, rolled her eyes, then promptly turned to her sensei and bowed.

"The idiot says sorry, Sensei."

This earned a hearty laugh from Konohamaru, while Mitsuki, ever the quiet one, watched on with intrigue. Boruto, finally getting his response in, clearly sounded a bit dejected.

"Ah fuckin' fine, Niisan, I'm going to head off then. When do we leave?"

Konohamaru nearly facepalmed before answering.

"Boruto you should have asked that wh- you know what, never mind; we leave tomorrow morning, meet at 8:00 AM outside the gates."

Boruto, not wanting to spend anymore time waiting, simply nodded and leaped off in the direction of what looked like his house, although not before giving Sarada a quick glance. Sarada then shrugged before doing the same, seemingly following the ninja towards his home. Mitsuki however, finally decided to ask his Sensei a question once his other two teammates were gone.

"Sensei, isn't Sarada-san's house that way?"

The boy spoke while pointing in the direction of Sarada's home. Konohamaru, only noticing this just now, scratched his chin before giving a reply.

"...Yeah, I think it is."

Mitsuki seemed to stand still for a second before replying with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmm. Odd."

Mitsuki then leapt off in his own direction, leaving Konohamaru alone to scratch his head and wallow in his team's... "unique" attitude, towards one another.

_I swear sometimes I think it'll be them that kills me and not the enemy._

* * *

Boruto was sure that being pressed up against a rock hidden away in the middle of a forest qualified as uncomfortable in most cases, but unsurprisingly, the presence of Sarada's lips seemed to change that. Heat radiated through his body, more so then it should have with the shade of the trees covering him and his companion. He strained to slip off his black jacket while pushing a few words out in between kisses.

"You couldn't even wait until lunch, c-could you?"

Sarada rolled her eyes, fully content with the situation and her position, practically on top of Boruto. She briefly retreated from the boy's lips to speak and let him take off his jacket.

"It's not even half past ten, idiot... and you didn't expect me to wait hours for this, did you?"

Managing to slip her classic smug tone into the last part of her sentence, Boruto found himself breathing heavily already, nervously contemplating his life choices.

_What have I got myself_ _into?_

His thoughts were, of course, quickly interrupted by his girlfriend, who decided to end the little break in contact. This continued for about ten minutes, and while a month ago Boruto would've told you that making out with a girl for that long would be boring, he found it to be quite the opposite. It was only as a result of a sudden intrusion that the two teenagers broke apart.

"Is this why you two were so odd today?"

Both Sarada and Boruto jumped apart at the sudden entrance of a familiar voice and figure. Splitting apart as quickly as they'd snapped together, both turned their heads and exclaimed in unison at the surprise visitor.

"Mitsuki?!"

Boruto's mind was back to racing, although his thoughts were much less "complex" than they had been earlier.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Believe it or not, Sarada's own brain was engaging in similar behavior. Regardless, both teens began to sputter for excuses as if they'd been caught robbing a bank.

"Uh, Mitsuki- you see, it's uh..."

"Not what it looks like! Obviously! I wouldn't k-kiss that idiot, you know t-that!"

Boruto, of course responded reflexively to his girlfriend's choice of excuse, turning to face Sarada and pointing a finger in her direction.

"Liar!"

Sarada's eyes widened at the sheer idiocy of her unlikely significant other's knee-jerk response, but still ended up giving up the ghost with a reply of her own.

"Shut it Boruto, you'll give us away!"

Mitsuki, meanwhile, had just been observing with an ever-growing dull expression on his face. Did they seriously think they were fooling anybody? While he respected both of his teammates for their skill and usual intelligence, it appeared that both had something to learn about subtlety. Growing slightly tired of the scuffle beginning to break out in front of him, he interjected idly.

"You two can stop now."

Both of the arguing teens stopped and turned to face Mitsuki, both blushing at the realization that they had somehow managed to be dumb enough to actually get into a fight over awful excuses. Mitsuki, pleased at the newly born silence, began to justify his presence.

"I was simply interested as to why you two were so awkward around one another this morning. I have observed your usual animosity towards one another to seem almost autonomous in the past, but today it almost seemed force, as if you two were _trying_ to appear as if everything was normal. While I concluded that something was up, I hadn't guessed that you two were involved in what I believe is referred to as a 'romantic relationship'. Is that not what I was observing?"

Sarada was the first to reply, her blush still glued to her cheeks and her tone still stuck in that limbo between embarrassed and indignant.

"O-observing!? How long were you watching?"

Mitsuki shrugged.

"About twenty minutes minutes, although it may have been fifteen, as I did have to find you two after you left. Why did you feel the need to deceive Sensei when you left to engage in sexual behavior, Boruto-san? I doubt he would have been bothered by it."

Boruto practically dropped dead to the ground, choking on air before getting his reply out.

"Se-sexual... we weren't- ah damn I don't know?! You can't just follow people around Mitsuki!"

Sarada, although still just as embarrassed, managed to compose herself enough to finish her boyfriend's reply properly.

"W-we assumed that Sensei would take issue with potential e-emotional relationships spoiling missions."

Mitsuki nodded in response to his more intellectual teammate, although his reply told a story which differed from simple agreement.

"Perhaps, but I assure you that he would rather his team be honest with him than worry about a relationship between two adolescents. It _is_ natural after all, seeing as you are a male and a female who are regularly in close proximity to one another."

Both Boruto and Sarada were just done with the conversation at this point; they had resigned themselves to their fate, whatever it might be. Boruto finally managed to get a structured sentence out at this point, although it lacked his usual fervor, instead sounding dejected.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Mitsuki shook his head.

"I trust you two; you are my friends, and I'm sure that you will tell Sensei when you feel it is necessary."

The duo in question immediately felt a weight lift off their shoulders, composure and color besides red returning to their faces. Sarada was however, the only one of the two who replied, relaxing her usually uptight posture while doing so.

"Thank you, Mitsuki-san. I appreciate that a lot."

Her teammate offered a soft smile as he replied, hoping to comfort his apparently distressed friend.

"It isn't a problem."

The white-haired boy then turned heel, ready to leap off into the sea of trees that led back to the center of the village, but not before leaving a closing remark of his own.

"Oh, and Boruto-san; I don't think Sarada-chan's father would be too keen on the nature of this interaction if he is as intimidating as you've described him to be. Stay safe."

With that, Boruto's teammate vanished, leaving him shuddering at the mention of Sasuke-sensei. While the evidence showed otherwise, he swore that sometimes Mitsuki meant to scare him with his eerie way of saying things.

_Not that his advice was bad_ _though._

Unsure of what to do now that the flow of their previous activities had been interrupted, Boruto turned to face Sarada with a confused look on his face, scratching the back of his head.

"So what now?"

Sarada snorted at her boyfriend's clear display of awkwardness. It was, in her eyes, quite adorable, although she'd never tell him that to his face. Confidence returning to her voice as she replied, Sarada smirked as she gave Boruto an answer.

"Well, if I heard right, our little secret is safe with Mitsuki... so I don't see why we can't just get back to what we were doing."

Boruto would have been lying if he said he'd even considered disagreeing, _but_ he did propose an alternative of sorts. Moving to pick up his jacket and dusting it off as he slipped it back on, he offered his proposal.

"I'd love to say yes, but my back is killing me, ne-"

Sarada's eyes widened as she turned away, clearly disappointed.

"...Oh. Do you-"

Boruto, of course, wasn't quite finished with his reply, offering a smirk of his own as he finished his statement.

"Buuutttttt my house is empty for another few hours... so wanna race back to my bedroom?"

_Hah! Two can play the teasing game, four-eyes!_

Sarada's cheeks really couldn't catch a break. At this rate, she'd just be blushing permanently. Without turning around, she managed a response, not quite prepared to let her boyfriend see her looking this vulnerable.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Sarada was the first to start running towards his house, and not to be outdone, Boruto quickly followed suit; the teenagers appeared to have their afternoon plans all figured out.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry this took so long to write! Thank you all for reading, I'll try to get the next one out quicker since you all seemed to love the last chapter. Leave a review, favorite, and follow my account if you'd like to show your support, and I hope you all have wonderful days. 3


End file.
